Talk:Type 100 Flame Thrower
The IJN have flamethrowers in the mod? I thought only Marines did. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :If not, then this is cut content. Give me a sec, I'll post a pic of the files. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I don't remember seeing it in the kits... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, it isn't in any of the kits. Neither is the M2. Which is incredibly odd. Give me a sec and I'll manually add them. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Neither is the M2" - wait what? That was in the kits when I was playing... Something's wrong here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7g9WjcGdxuM Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You never cease to amuse me. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Back on-topic, it seems that both weapons are fully coded, functioning, and actually very effective -- however, it seems that they were originally to have their own kits, which do not exist in the basic game. They can be added via modding, and it's very amusing to use them, but I am branding both flamethrowers as cut content. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll check for the M2, though, since I swear I remember using it wihtout modding anything. It was pretty memorable, since it made my game crash... <.< SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It may have been added by a personalized server online, and that crashing may be one reason why it was cut to begin with. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Come to think of it, I may have been playing online. And the crashing was also partially because my computer sucks, but it was definitely caused by the sudden "burst of information" that appeared when I fired the flamethrower. Also, any chance you can get some screenies? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::That depends on how much shit I'm willing to deal with, considering that WeLag sucks and "prntscrn" produces a terribly annoying black screen most of the time. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, ok. Well, if ever you get the chance... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, whose bright fucking idea was it to make printscreen suck to fucking hard. Really. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I found out why the Flamethrower isn't in the kits. It's like the jetpack in Secret Weapons, you have to find it and pick it up. I found an M2 on Wake in a bunker at the beach. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? Damn. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Well what about the T100? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, it's there too, when the flag is under Japanese control. It spawns instead of the M2. I got screenies and everything. They also appear on Iwo Jima, but I didn't look at the Philippines yet. Wow, I'm impressed, DICE actually got some weapons right, for once. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::/madface Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::y u mad bro? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I was hoping it was cut content. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::You like finding cut content, don't you? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC)